No Matter the Cost
by Touketsu
Summary: When you love someone, it means giving them happiness. It doesn’t matter what, even if it means giving them up for another. “Eriol… I finally gave her up… I finally let her be free as she always wanted to be, to be with him…”


**Author's Note**: Hey people! It's been a long while, and it's me **Crystalz Tearz**… I felt like there should be change. For the past few months, I've had no inspiration to write. Well I did here and there, but they went as quickly as they came. Also, I've read some of the older stories, and realize that they weren't going far. I've decided to delete and edit all of them over time. They **will** be back up again, so don't worry. Here's my latest story….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It was made by CLAMP, and serialized in Kodansha comic. They belong to them not me. Although the plot it mine, and mine alone.

**Summary**: When you love someone, it means giving them happiness. It doesn't matter what, even if it means giving them up for another.

* * *

**No Matter the Cost  
**_One Shot

* * *

_

It was a warm, cloudy night. A boy, around the age of 21, brown hair and brown eyes, leaning on a pole, took out his cell, and dialed a number.

"Eriol… I finally gave her up… I finally let her be free as she always wanted to be, to be with him…"

---

It was a nice afternoon in midsummer; two children were playing together by the sand. They were engaged since birth, but neither knew. They were playing quietly, until the small girl saw another boy…

"Syaoran-kun, can you keep a secret?" the girl with emerald eyes asked.

"Of course…"

The girl giggled, and played with her hands a bit, before she told him, "I like Takuto-kun!"

Upon hearing that, the little 6 year old boy, was crushed… "Sakura-chan likes him?"

"Hai!" she replied, "He is so sweet!"

The boy looked to the ground, moved his feet, and fidgeted his hands, but eventually he looked up, a smile plastered on his face, "I… I hope you tell him soon!"

---

Sakura was now 13 and dating Takuto. She had the courage when Syaoran, now 15, told her too. She was always happy around Takuto, unless they got into a fight. When they did, she always ran to Syaoran for comfort, and each time he always gave her some.

Syaoran always watched her from a far; he knew he couldn't tell her his feelings. If he did, then their relationship might never be the same anymore. But this was love right? You always want your loved one to be happy, no matter the cause…

---

Sakura and Takuto were dating for about two years, until Fujitaka found out. He was outraged, but he also had to blame himself. He didn't want to ruin the kid's childhood with the engagement, but now, he guessed it was the time to tell.

---

Syaoran and Sakura were an official pair for about a year now. Syaoran was extremely please, but Sakura… she always seemed depressed around him now. At night she would sneak off to see Takuto, and he knew, but said nothing.

---

It was now three years later. Sakura, 19. Syaoran, 21. Sakura grew distant of him. They barley even saw each other, nowadays, even when the lived in the same house. Syaoran finally had enough. He knew if they got married, there won't be any happiness. Today he would arrange for them to meet during dinner…

---

Syaoran was currently at one of the finest restaurants in town, it was currently 07:57 PM, and they were to meet at 08:15 PM. Sitting down, he ordered some items from the menu, and waited her appearance.

It was now 08:23 PM, and Sakura finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's okay," the food finally arrived, "Please take a seat and enjoy yourself."

Sakura sat down on the chair across from him, and started to eat. It was a bit awkward. Both ate in silence with Syaoran finally spoke up.

"Sakura, I have important matters to discuss,"

Looking up from her plate, her face filled with questions, and part of concern. Even if she did grow distant, she still did care for him…

"Yes?"

"I want to break our engagement," there he said it, one little sentence, with just more than one meaning to it.

Sakura stared at him, her faced showed shocked, but turned into happiness, "Syaoran… You--"

"Sakura, you and I are just best friends. I thought this relationship could work, but now I know it can't, no matter what we try. I've done all I can for you. I know you still like Takuto-san, and now I only wish for your happiness," Syaoran's voice started to wobble, looking at his watch, "Ah, I got a meeting, please excuse me."

Syaoran stood up and called for the check, once he paid, he went straight out, running to nowhere.

* * *

Yep, that's the end. I **might** put up a sequel if enough people ask for it. 

Well, I hope you all liked it.

Also, if you didn't know Touketsu means frozen in Japanese.

_**One-shot done on June 3, 2006.**_


End file.
